


History

by oops (albert_al)



Series: APH Rarepair week 2019 [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Funerals, Hospitals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albert_al/pseuds/oops
Summary: written for rarepair week 2019 the prompt was history.





	History

**1983:**

God knows how many funerals Timo had attended this past year.

God knows how many friends he had lost, god knows how many of them were still left.

The people he had loved, and knew, people he could imagine himself growing old with. 

People he thought he would know forever.

They were gone.

Dropping like flies, all of them.

But somehow Timo hadn’t expected Mattie to be one of them.

Mattie was not one of the ones, he expected. Not Mattie, not him. Not the one he loved so much. Not Mattie.

Timo stood before open coffin before him, trying not to cry.

Mattie was lifeless and dead dressed up to look like the respectable and like the perfect son. His parents had paid for the funeral.

It took all of the will Timo had in him not to punch them.

They were behind all of this.

The way they had talked about him as if they had really truly known him! 

As though they hadn’t abandoned him when he needed them the most. As though they hadn’t turned their back on their son, their only son. 

It made Timo’s blood boil. This was why he looked not at all like himself, he looked like the person his parents had wanted him to be.

Timo leaned down, staring at him not quite sure what he should do

He buried his face in his hands and cried. 

He did not care about what his family… h-he just needed a moment to get himself together.

Timo could not stand to see Mattie like this, all gray and dressed up and plastic. it felt odd. it wasn’t like him. 

Timo tried summoning a memory of Mattie when he was still alive. 

A happy memory, but all that came to mind was those moments spent in the hospital.

 The ones where he was dying, him laying in the hospital bed that was way too small for him. 

Trying to act as if everything was fine. That this was all some big joke. 

Mattie had been one of those people you just did not think, could die. He seemed immortal, and golden, with that smile, oh that smile…

That smile was gone, and Mattie was here. He was laying there but he wasn’t smiling. Not like the way he used to smile. 

They were born at the wrong time, at the wrong interval, in the wrong place, at the wrong moment in history had they been born at any other time they would have been safe. 

But they were born in this one. 

Just by a stroke of fate. Of history.

Is this what it is like? To live in history? To watch your friends and the people you love die?

Timo laid down a bouquet of flowers.

It was.

Wasn’t it?


End file.
